Ashelia Saint Claire
History Born to a semi affluent family in Luperion, Ashelia had a good life, at least for a while. When her abilities started to manifest her family realized they had somehow given birth to something that only looked human. At the age of 2, her parents gave birth to another little girl, Juliette. After that her parents started treating her very differently, almost disgusted but more indifferent. Ashelia wondered what she had done, but didn't think into it too much. The people of Luperion also had begun to treat her harshly as well. On her darkest days she would cry herself to sleep, wondering if it was her fault. When she started to feel the presence of a warm, almost loving aura, Ashe knew she couldn't tell anyone. Over the years the presence kept Ashe from giving up hope, as well as her little sister. The two were quite close, despite their parents disapproving behavior. Being the only friend she had, Ashe always got in trouble and would take the blame for her little sister for things. Ashe was always taught that anything other than human is less. When she reached the age of 11, her parent's sold her to a low ranking officer in Luperion's military paraded as an arranged marriage. Ashelia knew it was to get rid of her, but she was okay with that. She didn't blame her parents for the way they treated her, even though she knew it was wrong. It's how they were raised. All she could do was hope that her new life would be a better one. When she got to her new home in Daleah, since her parent's wanted her gone they didn't bother waiting for the wedding to let her go. Feeling very out of place, she knew no one and didn't know the area at all. Ashelia's soon to be husband never harmed her or made her do anything she didn't want to, but there was still this disconnected feeling she got. Counting her blessings that the man wasn't a monster, she took to reading to pass the time, always in the comfort of the strange feeling that was always with her. After about a year or so she was taken out on a hunting trip with her betrothed, she never found out why. They were attacked by a band of orcs during the trip and everyone was slaughtered in the carnage Ashelia took cover to avoid being found and because she was too injured to attempt to flee. When the orc's were scavenging through the corpses, an older looking happened upon her and for some reason, left her their. It wasn't in a malicious way, as if to leave her to die, the look he gave her was almost of concern. This event completely changed the way Ashelia view's every living thing. No longer believing the stereotypes instilled into her all her life, she decides to try and give everyone a chance. With grievous wounds, she loses conciousness. Ashelia wake's to a rocking motion and the smell of salt in the air. She is greeted by a seemingly eldery elf. It's hard to tell with them because of how long they retain their youthful appearance, something they had in common. She spent the next years of her life in the city of An'doril under the care of the Elf, assisting him with his work as a scholar. She had a natural talent for diplomacy and the performing arts, something that was noticed very quickly by her new parent. He taught her the ways of the bard and how to manifest her latent magic. Just before her 18th birthday, she decided to become an adventurer and spent some time preparing for it. The years of reading old tomes had given her plenty of knowledge that most would be jealous of, one thing in particular she learned about was the presence that had always given her hope. With the war going on she felt this was the best place to write some stories, hone her skills, maybe meet some friends and try to find information on the presence that had helped her all through her life. Chapter 1 - First Steps Upon her arrival in Haven, Ashelia took up residence in the temple of Sarenrae. She would spend her mornings helping the staff with sorting the books in the library, or the occasional care of the people staying there temporarily. The days went on as one would think they would for a fresh adventurer, taking any job that would come up that didn't seem to dangerous as well as getting to know the people and area. This continued for a couple week's until she started to make friends and get close to people, especially two in particular. Upon meeting the magician Haris and his little companion Doll, they became fast friends, rarely going more than a day or two without seeing each other. With the war going on and her inexperience obvious, the two took it upon themselves to help Ashelia train and prepare for actual combat. Over time their relationship developed into something more, causing the scholar to really self reflect and think about what was important to her. With Haris moving to another city to attend the magic academy, Ashe was forced to make a decision. Whether to stay in Haven and ultimately strain the developing relationship and likely grow apart, or to go with the two to Osirian. Having chosen to go to Osirian, Ashelia immediately began learning the customs and how things were done. Being situated in a massive desert, she quickly had to become accustomed to the heat as well. Over time the strange customs and behaviors of the people became normal for her, and she had begun to feel more at home here. Though she went back and forth from Haven every so often, Ashe spent most of her time in Osirian, specifically it's grand library. Not being a student at the academy Haris was attending, she would spend a lot of her time either in his room reading up on many subjects and doing her normal work as a scholar, or spend he day out with Doll when she wasn't at the library. After a while, and a string of little events leading up to it, an incident occurred at the academy, specifically the assassination attempt of the Headmaster Pegasus, which left the man gravely injured, though alive. Not soon after Haris, led by a cursed amulet which ended up being an outsider, broke into the headmasters office. Encouraged by the amulet, Haris drank a potion of the headmasters, which turned out to be Ambrosa. The effect of this was temporary insanity as his body and mind underwent a massive change, reshaping his abilities and also sparking Ashelia's desire to learn about the Tapestry. Chapter 2 - Going Deeper Appearance Ashe is an unimposing person standing at only 5'2", although she is a little heavier than one would think at first glance. She has a toned athletic figure that makes her surprisingly solid for someone of her size. Her skin shines almost like porcelain from her many days spent out of the sunlight. Her long jet black hair is almost always adorned with black feathers from various birds, if it's not pulled back with a headband. Her face is rounded with soft features and eye's so deep green then resemble emeralds. After a while Ashelia underwent a transformation of sorts, as was relatively common amongst her kind. Growing under the skin of her back for a couple weeks were her wing's. Quite large with white feathers, when they finally came in there were a couple other curious changes. Under the moonlight her hair color changes from black to that of liquid silver. Finally, when she speaks, her voice has a mild, constant musical quality to it. She usually wears the same shining white dress with black leather boots. The body of the dress is typically made to fit over any armor she is wearing although when she get's the means to so she plans on having the body of the dress made from mithril. Ashelia always wear's dresses and other girly type clothing and raiments. Jewelry usually adorns a large portion of her exposed flesh, bracelets, necklaces, anklets and the like. Personality Ashelia tends to be a very energetic, cheerful, gentle, teenage girl. However she tends to be fearless and brave, sometimes bordering on reckless, unlike most people around her age. She views honesty a bit loosely, seeing no issues with omitting facts or embellishing them a little whenever she feels is necessary. With people close to her she tries her best to never lie to them. She usually is very childish, rarely taking losing lightly, Ashelia tends to act like a drama queen in situations. She is quite aware of her cute appearance and feels no shame in exploiting it. She always tries to treat others with kindness, sometimes she is over affectionate to her friends which some see as especially odd considering her past. Ashe love all things cute, pretty, and/or adorable, people included, and is always doting on them or otherwise complimenting them, sometimes to their disapproval. She is often mistaken as a flirt, however the compliments usually aren't lustful in nature, teasing and playful sarcasm are much more likely. Friends [[Aurora|'Aurora']] - After settling near the Targal Glades, this little girl wandered out of the forest after a little while and strolled through the towns streets. As a dream dragon, she caught the eye and interest of Ashelia. Being so rare, as dream creatures were, Ashe decided to try and persuade her to stick around so they could be friends, and to keep her safe. When it became apparent that, either out of interest or some other unknown reason, that Aurora wasn't leaving, Ashelia offered her the position of Royal Consort, one of the highest possible positions available. This would help to ensure not only her safety, but also hopefully give her a sense of importance and solidify her decision to stay. Doll - A smaller being that oddly seems to resemble a porcelain doll at times, Ashelia met Doll at the Twin Dragon's tavern. Right away Ashelia was smitten with Doll, partially because of her personality and partially because of her creepily adorable appearance. Ashe is very protective of Doll, even though Doll is stronger than her, and doesn't try to hide this fact. Eric Torigus - Paladin of Sarenrae, barman at the Twin Dragon's Tavern. She likes to tease Eric by asking him to make her food. They talk a decent bit and while seemingly simple, she know's Eric has a good heart. Fortune - Paladin of Falayna, Ashelia met her on a trip to An'doril with her sister. After spending a large part of the day with her and learning of her friendship with Juliette, Ashe likes her well enough to consider Fortune on good terms. Gaelin Aeberos - The elven man Ashelia has come to consider her father. He taught her the ways of the scholar and bard. He is 253 year's old as of the year 1000. Haris Mahzaata - Human Wizard, she met him in the arena briefly. Afterwards, in the Twin Dragons, he explained to her what had happened during the arena match and some of how his magic worked. Ashe was intrigued by him but only really invested herself emotionally into getting to know him more after she met Doll, and saw him as more then a pragmatist. Ashelia think's that a lot of the problem's in his life are self inflicted, albeit unintentionally, and as such want's to help make his life better. Kenji Ishiyama - Ashe met this Shengese man around the time he opened his first Dojo. Finding the man and his staff extremely likable, she started hanging around. Randomly visiting to check up on him, she slowly developed a deep friendship with him, taking time randomly to check on his well being and to visit him. Mellisan - Teifling that Ashelia met one day in Haven. After a few weeks she became fast friends with Mellisan, feeling the need to help make her life better. The more time they spent together the more Ashe became taken with her, eventually considering her like family. Mellisan's shy and reserved personality only encourages Ashe to try and make her a little more outgoing, the awkwardness always bring a smile to her face. Ruuska Torrengust - Paladin of Sarenrae, she has fought beside Ruuska and he has saved her life. Being an orc she feels a special connection to him; seeing as an orc saved her in her youth and also that Ruuska is like the pinnacle of Sarenrae's teachings as an 'evil' redeemed and even fighting in her name. Shaavari - Paladin of Sarenrae, while not exactly friends yet, Ashe really liked the impression Shaavari left on her and want's to get to know her more. After spending a decent amount of time together and going out on jobs together they had become fairly close. She has since left, back to her homeland perhaps. Sharifa Yaminah - Shabti woman Haris met in Osirian. Even though their relationship got off to a seemingly rocky start, Ashelia and Sharifa have become close friends. Ashelia finds herself constantly worrying about her friends deteriorating health, always keeping an eye on her. Valterria Moriko - Smol fox bean girl. Enemies Gregory and Anna Saint Claire - Her biological parents, despite her desire to give everyone a second chance and her tendency for forgiveness, she has nothing but disdain for her parents because of the way they treated her and sold her off like livestock. While she does hope that something fixes their relationship, she isn't about to hold her breath or take the first steps needed to do so. Morgan Blackthorne - Another who isn't an enemy in the normal sense, Ashelia met her in the Twin Dragon's tavern as well. Ashe enjoy's watching Morgan interact with Cynthia. Convinced that Morgan's poor attitude is not her true nature, Ashe seeks to try and make Morgan act just a little kinder, if only for her own benefit. Cynthia had turned up missing, with no trace to be found causing Morgan to fall into despair. Ashelia was able to talk Morgan down temporarily and formed a tentative friendship with conditions. She has since gone missing. Category:Player Characters